


Kisses

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is a cinnamon roll, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Cullen’s enjoyment for his lady's kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age has kicked my writer's block. :)
> 
> And this- it's short. Real short. Inspired by the fact my inquisitor gives Cullen all the kisses.

Her kisses are soft, Cullen notices.

Soft, and gentle. Barely there.

Especially in the mornings when she knows that he had snuck into bed way later than the time she had.

He loved it, though. She would wake before him, pressing her lips softly against Cullen’s nose, forehead, lips, cheeks. Her eyelashes would tickle his skin, stirring him awake unintentionally. She would murmur quiet apologies to him, starting to pull away from him, just to be brought right back to where she had previously been.

Because of her, mornings were his favorite part of the day.


End file.
